GoodBye Kikyo
by The Unexplainable
Summary: Kagome has almost completed collecting all the Shikon jewel shards....but Inu Yasha has found Kikyo and she's in
1. My Beginning Chapter

Disclaimer-Ok, this is one of my first fanfics but it's pretty good (not really but you don't know         that).  Anyway, this is one of those Inu Yasha-is-meant-for-Kogame-and-not-Kikyo         stories (actually, if I had it my way, Inu Yasha would be mine, but nobody would         EVER read a story like that ::sigh:: lol).  Besides....I think Kikyo is evil! ::crosses               arms:: Hmph! Kikyo does not deserve Inu Yasha! Well, enjoy (like anyone would!!!!!)         PS- Read & Review...please ^_^!

              PS PS - I do not own Inu Yasha ::tear:: or any of the characters in Inu Yasha......so if u have to sue me.....I have.... a pretty $5 bill I found in an old birthday card and $0.35 on my dresser!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Inu Yasha!" Kagome complained, "You're so insensitive!"  Inu Yasha's dog-ears lay back as he forcefully opened his mouth to a yawn.  He leaned against the trunk of the tree that he stood on; waiting for Miroku, Sango, and Kagome to catch up to him on the back of Kirara.  Inu Yasha leaped in the air and started off again. "Inu Yasha!  Please slow down!"  Kagome pleaded.  Inu Yasha growled , but came to rest on a limb.  Kirara took a few more leaps and stopped beside the tree, out of breath. 

            "It's not my fault you can't keep up with me," Inu Yasha snapped.

            "Kirara is still sick from Naraku's poison!  You didn't give her enough time to heal, Inu Yasha," the demon slayer sighed in anger.

            "She's fine.  Who's more important anyway?  Kikyo or...Kirara?"  Inu Yasha said 'Kirara' like she was simply a rotten piece of bread he forgot to throw out.

            "Inu Yasha!"  Kagome snapped.  Her lips curved down forming a frown.  All he ever thought about was Kikyo.  His precious, precious Kikyo.  Not once did he ever think about anyone else....not even Kagome.  She sighed.  Inu Yasha glanced at Kagome, noticing the frown.  

            'I've done it again!' Inu Yasha thought, 'I've made her mad at me again!'  He sighed and tried to shove Kagome out of his mind.  He had to focus on Kikyo now.  She was the one that needed help this minute.  He needed to focus on the problem at hand.  'Stupid girl!'  Inu Yasha thought, 'Stupid me!  Why can't I ever do anything right?  Kagome...Kagome would never like someone like me.' Inu Yasha sighed again.  If he were alone, he'd cry, but he couldn't now.  He couldn't cry in front of them or Kagome or in front of anyone else for that matter.  Instead, he started off again with such force that his leap broke the limb he was standing on.

            "Ahh!"  Kagome screamed.

            "Kagome?"  Inu Yasha whispered turning around just in time to watch the limb fall on top of Kagome and for her fall off Kirara.  "Kagome!"  Inu Yasha screamed this time.  He lept to the ground to run to her side, picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

            What none of them knew was that the limb had snagged Kagome's Shikon jewel shard, ripped it off her neck, and sent it flying into the edge of the forest beside the path.

            "Yes, Inu Yasha...tend to your precious Kagome.  I doubt you'll miss this," a voice whispered as the owner picked up Kagome's jewel shard, "Right, master Naraku?"  The voice whispered again, answering to only the voice of the wind.  A slight sparkle of an evil happiness, floated through the voice's owner's eye and she slipped away into the shadow of the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

::giggles:: Cliff hangers might not be very fun for you but for me? ::giggles:: they are great fun!!!

So what'd you think?  Good; ok; bad; really really bad that you could fall off your chair right now from absolute boredom and throw up cause it was so bad( if you picked this one you are probably right)?  I know it was short, but I'll have more...promise (even if you refuse to read it)!


	2. Unexpected Little Twist

I don't Inu Yasha …..::cries::  I should….but…..unfortunately I don't…..and I don't own Kirara, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and definitely not Kikyo or Naraku.

         "Have you brought it?" 

         "Yes, master Naraku, I have Kagome's Shikon jewel shard." 

         "What about the others?"

         "Not yet, master Naraku."

         " Bring them to me and if you can, bring me Inu Yasha's precious sword, the Tetsusaiga.  Will you do that for me. . . Kikyo?" Naraku asked.

         "Yes, master Naraku," Kikyo smiled and strolled over to where Naraku sat.  She snuggled up to him, nut he made no attempt to comfort her.  She snorted in disgust, kissed him on the cheek, and when he didn't move, she strolled out the door.

Meanwhile:

Kagome moaned and clutched her throbbing head, "Kagome, are you alright?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I think so," Kagome replied, the smile returning to her face.  Inu Yasha smiled too (something he rarely did), until he noticed they were all staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Inu Yasha growled, wanting very much to drop Kagome before they suspected something.  His smile disappeared as he noticed he had.

"Inu Yasha!  You should be a little bit kinder to people!" Sango exclaimed.  Inu Yasha stuck his nose in the air, snorted, and continued to walk.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, walking beside him, "Why can't you be nicer to people?" 

Inu Yasha didn't answer.  'Why can't I be nicer to people?' Inu Yasha thought, 'These people don't seem to mind that I'm a hanyou. . .or that I have ears on my head or anything!  Perhaps, I don't want to show anyone my feeling. . .especially Kagome….why am I thinking this?'  Inu Yasha shook his head shaking his thoughts away.  He looked at Kagome.  She felt his stare, turned, smiled, and faced ahead.

Inu Yasha suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.  "What's wrong Inu…? Kagome tried to ask. 

 "Shh!" Inu Yasha hissed.  A blood-curdling scream, sounded in the distance.  'Kikyo?'  Inu Yasha had heard that scream before, so he took off in the direction of it with the others close behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow, another short chapter.  Sorry about that guys. . . my next one will be longer…promise.  And yet another cliff hanger…sort of ::giggles:: I like cliff hangers they keep my few fans hooked (which is like one)…I hope.


	3. Inu Yasha's Broken Heart revised

Disclaimer: ::cries:: It's....it's true....I don't own Inu Yasha!!! ::finishes crying:: Ok, now that I got that out of my system...here is Chapter 3. Will you all forgive me that I haven't written in sooo long? I hope so. I've been absolutely swamped with stuff to do and the only time I've had to write would be for our school literary magazine and they'll get more upset than you will that I'm not writing...therefore I haven't written (obviously). I really do hope you forgive me! Now on with the show!   
The clearing opened out like the wings of a bird. A plain surrounded by the dark, beckoning forest. The only sign of life was a large oak. It's branches were thick, it's leaves full and green, typical for the time of year. The screams had long since faded. Inu Yasha lay, his nose pressed to the ground trying to pick up any trace of the woman. Kagome's neat brown shoes tapped impatiently against the ground. "She's not here, Inu Yasha!" Kagome complained for the fifth time.  
  
"She's right Inu Yasha," Miroku agreed, gazing toward the setting sun, "And It's getting late. I think it would be best to set up camp for the night." Sango looked up from tending to Kirara. Her face showed a sudden alertness to it. Inu Yasha sensed it too. His silver ears perked up catching the strange noise. "What do you think it is, Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked. Inu Yasha sniffed the air.  
  
"Demons. And they're closing in fast." Sure enough they came. Their wings fluttered violently, their bodies blocked out the sun, covering the sky in cloud of darkness.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed. In the darkness she found him. She slipped her hand in his and clenched it tight. Her body shook in fright. In the dark he was glad no one could see. He could feel his cheeks turn red and his heart pounded in his chest. Kagome was so close he could smell the essence of lilacs in her hair. She smelt so much like Kikyo, it hurt inside. It hurt more than any physical wound he had ever had. Through the pain there was a sort of lightness to it. Something about Kagome herself made his heart pump a little faster.  
  
A gust of wind blew from the south. Naraku's wasps hovered several feet above the field. Kagome shivered. She wrapped her arms around Inu Yasha's waist. She could hear his heart as it pounded and felt the warmth from his body. He smelt good. She buried her face in his red, fire-rat shirt. Her muscles relaxed a little preparing herself for whatever they were about to face. This couldn't be happening to her. Another shivered ran along her spine. Jewel shards. Tons of them. "Inu Yasha?" Kagome breathed.  
  
"Hmm?" He grunted. Her body made his head spin. In made him dizzy, like a dream.  
  
"Jewel Shards...I sense them...from the south...tons of them...." Her sentences were broken up.  
  
"Heh, so we meet again, Inu Yasha?" Her voice sang in the air. It floated him out of his 'dream' and back to reality.  
  
"Kikyo?" His voice shattered the air. How could this happen? She saw him with Kagome. No, this was all part of the dream. He had to be still holding Kagome and his mind was just wandering again. But it wasn't. Her voice was as real as Kagome was. "Kikyo...it's not what it looks like!"  
  
"So, are you finally over me?"  
  
"No, it's just..."  
  
"Well, I did hope you were finally over her, Inu Yasha," a chuckle pierced his ears.  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
The wasps thinned out, showing the light of the full moon. What Inu Yasha saw made him want to throw up. His heart cried, he cried. He felt the warm streams of tears flow in separate paths down his cheeks. Naraku held her tight to his chest before pushing her back so he could look into her soft black eyes. Their lips touched ever so lightly at first. Inu Yasha couldn't watch. This couldn't happen to him. "Never!" He thought, "Never could she love him. Why? Why was this happening?" His body shook uncontrollably.  
  
Kagome watched him. How could she be so stupid? Why did she not realize it? No, she knew. She knew Inu Yasha was still in love with Kikyo, but she never wanted to admit it. She smiled. This didn't matter. Kikyo loved Naraku, but still Kagome couldn't help but feel as if someone had just cheated on her.  
  
"No!" Inu Yasha yelled. You can't do this. His legs acted quickly. He would kill him! He would kill Naraku, murder him in cold blood! The Tetsusaiga grew as he pulled it from its steel sheath, "I'LL KILL YOU!"  
Inu Yasha's blood ran cold. He could feel his blood, a warm blood trickling through his veins. He began to pant. So hot. Passion flooded his soul. A passion so deep with hate that it blocked out a means of control he had left. What happened next he could not remember. Ok, I'll have a lot longer chapter next time. I hope this one fills your craving for fanfiction. It's a little mushy but now too much...not really much of a mushy person.  
  
PS- this chapter had been revised from itz original format to better fit my writing style. 


	4. Return

Disclaimer: wow, it's been a long time since I wrote. I am truly sorry. The Unexplainable would tell you why she didn't write for such a long time...but I won't brag. So, anyway...the plot so far is extremely dull right? Well guess what? The first 3 chapters are all one big flashback! So on with the show (fanfic)! Oh and by the way...Inu Yasha is sadly not mine so please don't sue me! One more thing, for those of you who have not noticed, chapter 3 was edited slightly.  
  
Inu Yasha basked in the sunlight. In the background, he could hear the men of the village hammering, struggling to rebuild the roofs of their houses after the attack by a snake demon the night before. They hurried unusually fast for the air was humid and smelt strongly of oncoming rain. Inu Yasha laid his silver head against the tree and closed his golden eyes. He could still picture Kagome in his mind. One small tear strayed from his eyes, rolling swiftly down his cheek. "There, now you have your jewel and your woman!" Her final words echoed in his ears, "You don't need me any longer!" Another tear flowed down his cheek and rolled to the crest between his lips. He licked it off and flinched at the salty taste. He missed her so much, but that was roughly 2 years ago. She had to be at least seventeen by now. How he missed her. Miroku was gone. He had fled the night Naraku died. He didn't want to be around when Inu Yasha used the jewel to transform himself into a full blood demon. Inu Yasha never did. He never had the chance to lay a hand on it. Sango had snatched it while Inu Yasha recovered from the battle. He had to have slept for at least 4 days. He still didn't remember the battle. Shippo, saddened by Kagome's sudden disappearance, sulked for two weeks before he spoke another word. His first words had been directed to Inu Yasha.  
"Why, Inu Yasha? Why did you let her go?"  
He gave up caring. He never wanted to see Kagome again. He had made her so upset that his sudden appearance would disrupt her perfect life. She had probably found someone new anyway. It was not like she ever loved him. He shook his head at the thought.  
"Inu...Inu Yasha?" A young woman with back hair tied back in a ponytail, stepped out of the forest. An orange-eyed cat with three tails followed her and stood patiently by her feet when she stopped to look up at the handsome dog demon. Over her shoulder, she slung a large boomerang shaped weapon that could easily take the head off of any demon, the young demon slayer encountered.  
Inu Yasha glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She looked very familiar, and that's when it occurred to him. "Sango!" The half-demon stood up on his human legs and jumped from the tree limb, landing in front of Sango's feet. "What are you doing here? Where's the jewel?"  
"Well, it's good to know you haven't changed much, Inu Yasha. The jewel is a safe place where demons like you cant get at it!" With these words, Inu Yasha stuck his nose in the air, "As for me, I'm here to investigate the demon attack that took place here last night. Seems like there have been an unusual amount of demon attacks lately, all by snake demons."  
Sango picked her weapon up and set it farther up on her shoulder, and began to walk toward the village. A bored Inu Yasha, followed. Kaede greeted Sango with a hug, "It's good to see you Sango." Sango didn't waste time with reunions. "What happened with the demon last night?" she asked. "Well," Kaede hesitated. "Inu Yasha took it down, but it just appeared out of nowhere." "Strange," Sango exclaimed. "That is what's been happening in all the other villages, except not all of them were as fortunate to have a half demon rescue them, huh Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha had been very quiet up to this point. He turned to face them and whispered, "The Shikon Jewel." "What does that have to do with this?" Kaede asked. "They're all seeking the hiding place of the Shikon Jewel." Sango stared at him for a moment, "I think he's right." Keade nodded in agreement. "You need an intelligent monk to help you," Miroku appeared in the doorway, a huge grin stretched across his face. "I knew I heard a familiar voice. I never forget the pretty ones," he said, starring at Sango. She blushed slightly. "Miroku, where in Hell did you come from?" Inu Yasha snorted. "Just passing through." "Yeah...sure." "Now the only person we need is Kagome..." Inu Yasha growled, and Sango immediately closed her mouth. "Sango?" Miroku asked, "Where is the Shikon Jewel?" Sango grinned and whispered in his ear. "YOU HAVE THE SHIKON JEWEL?" Inu Yasha exclaimed. Sango and Miroku let out a sigh. "So what do you propose we do about this?" Miroku asked. "Bring it to its rightful owned." "Kikyo?" "Kagome..." Inu Yasha whispered, and with that he walked out of the house, and back to his tree. By this time, the sun was setting in the west, a cool wind blew from the east, and small raindrops fell onto his nose. "Would I see Kagome again?" Inu Yasha whispered under his breath, "I really do hope so." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well, that was chapter 4. I will hopefully get a few more chapters up for July 2nd. July 2nd I am going down to Pennsylvania, and then on July 5th I am flying out of JFK airport for Switzerland and I will be going to 5 countries in Europe! YAY! But unfortunately, I won't be back until July 21st. Luckily, I will be taking my writing notebook and I will have plenty to put up when I get back! Keep those reviews coming! Thank-you to those of you who have reviewed...please criticize my work....so I can make it as good as I can! Ja ne! 


End file.
